


When The Sun Goes Down

by kobirex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobirex/pseuds/kobirex
Summary: Allura has a nightmare, but she doesn't have to go through it alone.





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around season 3, while all the Allura/Lance bonding is happening.

Allura sat up with a start. Static filled her head, residual from the dream.  _ Zarkon. Haggar. Father. _

This wouldn’t have been the first time her nightmares had robbed her of her already limited sleep. To be fair, it wouldn’t have been the second, or third, or eighteenth time either. By now, the night horrors were nothing new, but that didn’t plague her mind any less.

She paced down the long castle hallways in a slight daze, making her way toward the kitchen. Some water would do for now. Her feet shuffled down the shiny floors and her long nightgown blew behind her as the hollow hall loomed over her.

The light was on in the kitchen.  _ If Hunk - no, anyone - is still up at this hour, they are certainly in for a scolding,  _ she considered. But a sudden flutter combined with her tired state pushed away all thoughts of a reprimand when she turned the corner and bold blue eyes fell on her face. 

Lance was sitting on the counter, in his pajamas, fidgeting with a glass of water in his hands. He looked exhausted, but his face was still bright, and he sat up straight once she entered.

“Allura? What are you doing up? It’s pretty late.”

Allura couldn’t help a slight chuckle. “I might ask you the same question.”

Lance looked down at his glass as red spread across his cheeks. “Oh, you know, just couldn’t sleep. No biggie.” He looked back up at her, taking in every feature and expression on her face. “What about you? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes! Yes…” Allura responded quickly, hoping that Lance would take her word and stop looking at her like that. But he didn’t. His eyebrow arched in disbelief, almost suspicious, but every other part of his face looked like he saw a lost puppy. Allura sighed. “Lance, do you ever get that feeling where…” She racked her brain for the right words. “Where nothing specifically is  _ wrong _ , but it just…doesn’t feel right?”

Lance let out a quick huff in amusement. She didn’t understand what was all that funny. “Yeah, of course I do. Sometimes you gotta remember how I got into this situation in the first place.”

Allura chuckled. She was well aware, as she had been told each individual account of their journey to Arus, that they had all unexpectedly taken leave of their home. And while she found the facts of it amusing, a constant guilt had resided in her conscience that she had kept them in the castle, and they hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

“Yes, I am aware,” she replied, “But you shouldn’t worry about me, I just need some water. That helps it a little.” She trudged toward the cabinet.

“Helps what?” Allura stopped as she realized, she had definitely said too much. Lance lowered himself off the counter and stepped toward her.

“It’s really no big deal.”

“Allura.” He attempted to goad a response from her,

“They’re just… nightmares, it doesn’t matter, it’s fine,” she rambled as she filled up her glass.

Lance paused for a long time, trying to decide what to say or do. She didn’t look at him. Instead, she just drank her water in silence, still feeling guilty for some reason that she couldn’t pinpoint. She was acutely aware of his presence behind him, and there they stood for a while, both pondering every option in their minds.

Suddenly he broke the silence. “Finish your water, and come with me.”

She glanced back at him from behind her glass, and did so. “Why?”

He took her hand. “Whenever I had nightmares at home, I always went to my parents’ room and stayed with them for the night. It just made me feel… safer.”

She didn’t pull away, but looked up at him, setting her glass down. “What are you suggesting?” He blushed rapidly.

“I promise I’m not trying anything. I just know how scary they can be, and I don’t want you to have to deal with anything alone.” He smiled at her, and for a moment, she couldn’t believe this was the same guy that flashes pickup lines at her and laughs at whatever he can find humor in. There was nothing funny here, and the shield of confidence had been lowered.

“Okay.” Allura squeezed his hand, and he led her down the hallway toward his own bedroom. They walked in silence, but it was more comforting than awkward. Although perhaps still a little awkward.

He opened the door to his room, which she had not seen since he first arrived, and it was barren, a soldier’s quarters. Now, she could see tokens of his adventures. Souvenirs from different planets, gifts from village leaders. She noticed fairy lights strung across his room, over his soft plush bed. She could understand why he loved staying in his room so much. She already wanted to live here.

He closed the door behind them and suddenly enveloped her in a hug. She was taken aback, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist, and there they stood. He smelled like fruit, and his arms crossed around her, his hands resting on her shoulders. On any other day, she would wonder,  _ what is he trying to pull? _ But now wasn’t the time for thoughts. She didn’t worry about what either of them felt. And she didn’t want to.

Lance broke apart from her and sat down on the bed, rotating and adjusting the pillows so his head was almost in the corner. “Do you wanna stay?” He asked, his voice warm and soft. “I mean, you don’t have to, it’s up to you, but -”

She cut him off, voice almost at a whisper. “That’d be nice.” She moved toward the bed and lay down, her head resting against his chest, her arm draped over his waist. He put his arm under and around her, and moved so they were laying down more. He set his other arm so his hand rested on her waist, and she leaned into him. She felt his chest rise and fall with his soft breathing and for a moment, everything was okay.

Allura felt herself drifting off to sleep, and the nightmare was a thing of the past. Lance stroked her hair gently and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He had also allowed himself to let go of any current or past feelings, and focused on one thing: They were both safe.

And they were both there.


End file.
